The objective of the proposed Minorities Biomedical Support program is to continue to develop breadth and depth in the biomedical research capability of the Departments of Biological Sciences and Physical Sciences at Chicago State University. This is to be accomplished by supporting faculty research and student participation in research. The proposed research program includes six faculty-directed projects representing a broad range of biomedically important disciplines: molecular biology, biochemistry, microbiology, physiology, genetics, and neurobiology. The investigation of two sequential steps in the bacterial biosynthesis of cabalamin (Vitamin B12) will be conducted by Dr. Ford. The photochemistry of bacteriorhodopsin contained in the purple membrane of Halobacterium halobium will be studied by Dr. Sherman as a model for rhodopsins in the disc membrane of animals using kinetic fluorimetry. Studies of the effects of lead and trace metals (Cu, Mn) on the behavior, brain development, and biochemical parameters in the rat will be conducted by Drs. Austin, Hollins, and Mylroie. This proposal involves an interdisciplinary approach using analytical, behavioral and neuromorphological techniques. Dr. Garcy plans to investigate the physiology and mophology of adaptation to long-term anaerobic exercise. Dr. Sampsell's research will explore the adaptive significance of the genetic polymorphism for alcohol dehydrogenase in Drosophila melanogaster. The glucan-induced cell agglutination of Streptococcus mutans and its relation to formation of dental plaque and dental caries will be studied by Dr. Wu-Yuan. Approximately 70 students will benefit from participation in this diversified program of biomedical research.